Organation XIII and the Chair That Wont Be
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Organization are hating on a chair because it doesn't spin the way they want it to. Slight Sweeney Todd reference.


**StarsAtMidnight29: **_Ok Me and Snowseal135 were on Windows IM and we were hyper, well here so you can understand this so you wont get too confused. Well I use to have this chair that spun, and we would spin in it and it would make us really really dizzy well snowseal135 said it was called getting ' high' Not really but we thought it was funny so we called my spinny chair the ' High chair ' lawlz. Well my ' High chair ' broke ( go figure xD ) so now I have this plain old non spinny chair, so this is in memory of the ' high chair ' as we beash up my new chair in this little story. My screen name is the Demyx one and snowseal135 is Saix but that is no who were are roleplaying. And the Shadow and Sweeney Todd joke...don't ask. Oh yes and the ' Ark Reload ' that Xigbar says in the story....well if you listen closely...thats what he sounds like he's saying in the game when you are fighting him, when he reloads his gun. (( Plus if your stupid no saying you are xD but if you are then just remember we are using quotes and catch phrases from KHII))  
_

* * *

_**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
*spins around* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
squeeeeeeeeeeeeeh_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
fail_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
?_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
its not a spinny chair_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
T.T it's not da high chair_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Demyx doesn't ' liek it '  
_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
He judges chairs by their appearance_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
*dies laughing*_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
xD_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
good one_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
* does Demyx's scared dance to chair*_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Demyx wants high chair_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
ahhahaha he should get one_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Yes, then he can spin right right round_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
darn it I forgot the first ' right '  
_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
when he goes down down when he--uh nvm O.o_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
xD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
xD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Demyx will show the chair its true disposition in the garbage can_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
*bursts out laughing* then shadow can step in and show it his real power _

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Then it will fail to respond!! _

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
xDD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
xDDDDD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
So Shadow will sing " Stronger "_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
and Sweeney Todd will dance in the background_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
xDD_

_**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Demyx will back away and says he had the wrong chair it its the chair accross the street_

_**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
and then Xemnas will pop up and go "oh my chair....ruined" xDD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Xigbar will pop up and go " Ark Reload " then shoot at it _

_**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
Then Demyx will ask the chair if it likes being shot at_

_**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
the chair says no_

_**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
xD Axel will burn it and say "Burn babyyyyyyy"_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Saix will come up to it and say " Moon shine down " and go berserk on it_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
ha and then Marluxia will decorate it with flowers before it's officially gone and disentegrated_

_**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Vexen will freeze it and take it to be tested_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
xD_

_**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
xDDD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Lexaeus will come along and scare it off, then say " Chair gone. "_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
Yeah, all he'd have to do is look at it xD_

_  
**Saix Luna Diviner VII says:**  
and when it's finally gone, Tails will pop up and say "We all did it together" when in reality, he didn't help at all xDDD_

_  
**Demyx my Melodious Nocturne says:**  
Roxas finds it re building itself then gets angry and go all Roxas on it " Freaking stupid chair!! " then Tails come in lol XDD Tails _

* * *

**Well Review if ya want.....I mean you dont have to, this was just for pure enjoyment...but we would like really really dubber happy if you did :3**


End file.
